She'll Leave You with a Smile
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: After not seeing each other for five years, Beca and Chloe run into each other.


Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect is not mine, I own none of the characters originating from the movie.

Author's Note: I've been wanting to do something based on this song for awhile now, and this idea just came to me. I'll get back to working on Six Inches to the Left soon enough, but I wanted to get this out. Hope you enjoy. And check out Slaying Intersected if you like both Buffy and Chuck. Furthermore, thanks to Smeg for the beta.

* * *

Beca cursed for at least the tenth time in the last minute as she climbed out of her car. Ever since some foodie blog gave a rave review of 'Bean There' her favorite coffee shop, it was nigh on impossible to find a parking spot in front of it. Today, she was forced to park nearly two blocks away. Thankfully she had planned a wait at the coffee shop into her schedule, but she didn't want to miss her meeting, even if it was only with Jesse who would forgive any lateness. Still, she wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible so she could be properly caffeinated for their brainstorming session for the latest movie Jesse was working on. She had read though the plot synopsis she'd been given and was starting to get some ideas, but nothing was set in stone until she heard from her friend what the studio people were looking for. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the familiar voice from her past call her name as she neared her. Grammy Winning International pop sensation Chloe Beale and her husband, star centerfielder for the Los Angeles Dodgers Tom Montgomery.

"Hey Beca, it's been a long time." Chloe said smiling at the brunette.

"Five years, since you graduated." Beca said, returning the smile, no matter how much she didn't want to be. She couldn't help it, the redhead brought it out of her. Chloe and Beca's adoring fans knew the women had been in the Bellas together, but they didn't the real history between the two. Not long after ambushing her in the shower, Chloe had broken things off with Tom and started a whirlwind romance with the petite brunette, lasting most of their only year together. It didn't take Beca long to fall in love with the effervescent redhead, Chloe made that quite easy. They had been inseparable, right up till the day before Chloe's graduation, which Beca would from then on refer to as one of the worst days in her life. The day Chloe ended their relationship.

* * *

"Hey you." Beca said with a grin as she entered the apartment Chloe shared with Aubrey, at least for a couple more weeks.

"Hey." Chloe said, pulling the aspiring DJ into a hug, tears slowly falling from eyes as she prepared herself for what she was about to say. "Sweetie, we need to talk."

"What about?" Beca asked, her voice thick with fear and concern as the hug ended. "Is everything ok?"

"It will be yes." The redhead nodded, taking Beca's hand and leading her to the couch. "You know I'm crazy about you right?"

"You've made that abundantly clear over the last few months." Beca nodded meekly, having a feeling she knew where this conversation was headed. "And I love you, with every ounce of my being. I don't know how you did it, but you did. We'll make these next few years work, there's Skype, and we can call each other all the time."

"Baby, I don't want to do that to you. I don't want you here, pining over me while you should be having the time of your life." Chloe said, openly crying. "It's best for the both of us if we end things. You'll find someone else, someone better for you than me."

"That's not possible." Beca said, fighting back her own tears. "You're perfect Chloe, to me at least."

"I'm really not Beca." Chloe said. "Trust me, you'll move on. Get Jesse and Stacie on your wing, you'll have your pick of Barden's lesbian and bisexual girls."

"I don't want them though, I want you." Beca said. "I don't care about the distance."

"Distance doesn't work Beca." Aubrey joined the conversation. "I tried it once. She cheated."

"She?" Beca asked in shock

"Like Chloe, I don't get hung up on gender." Aubrey said. "But this conversation is not about me. She's right, this is for the best for the two of you. I know I've been hard on you all year, and I apologize for that, but I see now you're capable of so much, to tie yourself to someone who's going to be on the other side of the continent is silly. You're young, enjoy yourself."

"This doesn't mean it's the end." Chloe pointed out. "We can't know what the future will bring. Maybe down the road, we can be together again."

* * *

"And what a five years it's been." Chloe said, placing her hand on her very pregnant belly.

"How far along are you?" Beca asked, though she, and the whole world, knew the answer.

"Six months." Chloe beamed.

"Do you know what you're having?" Beca asked, managing to hide the hurt in her voice and the break in her heart.

"We're not telling anyone." Chloe answered. "We've got to get going, I just wanted to grab one of those cupcakes from Max's. Lemme see your phone." She added, as Beca willingly handed it over. Chloe entered her number and sent herself a text. "There you go, I'll send you one back. And let's not make it five years till we see each other again."

"Sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding." Beca apologized. "I had a lot going on then."

"Don't worry about it." Chloe smiled as she pulled Beca into a hug. "I understand, Little Miss Big Shot DJ. You take care, and really, stay in touch."

"I will." Beca said as the three of them went their separate ways. She had only made it a few feet when her phone let her know she had a text.

_**Chloe: It's gonna be a Bella!**_

Beca glanced back down the street, a sad smile on her face. She was happy her friend was moving on with her life, but sad it wasn't with her like she hoped. She quickly sent a message to Jesse.

_**Beca:**__**Need to talk ASAP.**_

_**Jesse: What's up? We're still meeting to talk about the soundtrack right?**_

_**Beca: We are. I just…I need your help.**_

_**Jesse: Anything, you know that.**_

_**Beca: You say that now.**_

_**Jesse: I do. I don't care what it is, it's yours.**_

_**Beca: We'll see. Grabbing the coffee, be there in 20.**_

* * *

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." Chloe said as she got situated in the car. "She looked great."

"That's not my department." Tom said as he buckled his seatbelt. "Please don't send that." He added when he saw the message Chloe had just typed to Beca

_**Chloe: I've never stopped loving you**_.

"Jesus fucking Christ Tom I'm getting tired of being your beard." Chloe said "It's been six years now, just come out, nobody cares. We're having a baby so you can maintain your hetero cover."

"You wanted a baby for yourself as much as for the cover Tom pointed out as he started the car and pulled out into traffic.

"I do, with her." Chloe pointed out. "You really think all those boys who fuck you are going to stay silent forever? Why do you insist on hiding who you are? You could be a pioneer."

"I don't want to be a pioneer, I just want to play baseball." Tom said.

"It's 2017. Nobody. Cares." Chloe said. "I like you Tom, but I love her. This message is pure truth."

"Isn't there anything I can say?" Tom asked. "I'm not ready."

"You've got two and a half months to get ready." Chloe said. "We will not be together when Cassandra is born."


End file.
